Once too often
by Stuck-In-221B
Summary: Sherlock pushes molly too much he has said horrible things once too often and now she is ready to stand up for herself. But after she does what will happen between her and Sherlock. How far can the consulting detective go when it comes down to feelings. (Sherlolly). (Complete).
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was in the lab doing an experiment; he sat at his bench on his microscope. Both of them strictly belonged to St Bart's but Sherlock would refuse to use any other when he was there and would proceed to clutter it up with notes as to deter anyone else from using it. Molly was sat in the other corner making her way through a huge pile of paperwork. John had not long since left the morgue muttering about what a waste of his day off and he would be up in the cafeteria if anyone needed him. The room was quiet except the scratch of molly's pen on paper and the sound of light breathing.

Molly looked up from her paperwork and watched Sherlock for a moment; he was too distracted to notice. Molly took this time to stare at him from under her lashes today he was wearing that deep purple shirt that she loved so much, it was straining in the front. The shirt combined with Sherlock's position allowed her to see the milky white skin of Sherlock's neck. Molly by now was getting carried away with fantasies, which just that little bit of skin on show had triggered in her.

Sherlock knew molly was now staring at him he didn't even have to look. He had heard her stop writing and her breaths had gone shallower, did she really think that he didn't know she was staring?

Molly squeaked and tried to look in every direction but his, when she noticed Sherlock lift his head and look intensely back at her.

"Molly I would really appreciate it if you stopped staring, you are putting me of my work" Sherlock barked. Molly tried to say something in her defence but Sherlock just cut her off, "yes molly I know you were watching me and have been for the last 2 minutes. You are most likely running through a series of imaginative situations including you and me going by your pupil dilation, the colour of your skin, which is getting redder and the sound of your breath. Molly your fantasies are just that, fantasy. I have no intension to grab you and ravish you in the desk so please stop dreaming up such things when you are around me. I am trying to complete some difficult experiments and as all you're doing is staring with an open mouth I think you may as well go and make me a coffee."

Poor Molly had now gone from red to purple and now extremely pale her eyes were brimming with tears and she just wanted to run away but her feet were rooted to the spot. How she wishes he would stop then she could go grab him a coffee and get on with her work and save her crying for when she was alone at home like she usually would do. But unfortunately for molly Sherlock wasn't done with his verbal onslaught just yet.

"You must know by now your time is hardly worth anything when you compare it to mine. You should be happy that you get the opportunity to work for me and leave it at that. Save your wild imagination for some time where it won't disrupt me."

Molly was now well and truly past upset she was getting angry. So she stood up squared herself trying to look as big as possible.

"How dare you say such things Sherlock after all I have done for you? I do not in any way work for you, and I hardly see how your time is any more precious than mine" she actually felt quite proud of herself for that, as she had finally stood up to him even if it was only a small bit.

Sherlock was taken aback at first as it was the first time molly had ever said anything in her defence, she would normally just scamper off back to the little kitchen make his coffee if he wanted one and work silently for the rest of the day.

"Well molly nice of you to say something, you actually sounded like you meant it. I will say my time is worth more than yours on the simple reason that it is. I am the only consulting detective In existence, I solve many crimes that the police would have no hope in solving if I left them too it. Whereas you doctor Hooper are a pathologist all you do is look at a body and say what someone did to it, and you are not even the top in your field. I think that explains it well enough don't you?" Sherlock had hoped this would quieten molly up but it had the opposite effect, in fact it made her even angrier.

"Sherlock I will have you know I meant it, I do not want to be bossed around by you. I thought we were friends, I must have been mistaken" molly now feeling more confident, but Sherlock again cut her down.

"Yes you were very much mistaken we are not friends and never have been. Wow this is just like your school years isn't it molly." Sherlock said in a mocking tone. This was a low blow even for Sherlock, he knew molly had struggled in school as she didn't fit in. molly was the 'weird kid' that people avoided. Molly had confided all of this in Sherlock one night after the fall, when he was laying low in her flat forcing her to lie to all of her friends.

"Well Sherlock it is pretty clear you do not want to be here, as you have just said I am not a competent pathologist so you can gladly go and find another one to pester. Although I doubt they will be as easy to manipulate as I was. If you don't like me so much then I'm surprised you came to me in your time of need, when you had to disappear I was the one you came to, you told me I counted I guess you will just say anything to get a person to do what you want. I put my job on the line for you Sherlock and this is the thanks I get? I have put up with you too long, you win Sherlock you have finally broken me down. You do not have any rights to be in here so will you please get out now."

Molly would stay hours after her shift was due to end some nights, she would work through lunch or even come into Bart's on her days off, all because he would complement her hair or her lipstick well enough is enough he can get out. Molly looked down at him fiercely.

Sherlock jumped up off his stool and was about to make another poisonous remark when John burst through the doors with a very smug smile on his face. That smile was soon wiped off when he saw molly looking up at Sherlock with tears in her eyes and him looking down at her with daggers.

"God Sherlock, what the hell have you done now" asked John with concern. He fully expected Sherlock to pipe up with some sarcastic comment but it was Molly that faced john and cut the silence.

"Ohh don't worry about me john, I'm happy, Sherlock was just leaving." She said with sickly smile on her face and then she turned her head to Sherlock and continued, "now."

John was shocked as he watched Sherlock storm past him and out the doors of the lab picking up his coat and scarf on the way out. He watched as molly sat down on the chair and let out a long breath.

"Are you honestly alright?" questioned john, who was once again filled with concern for the small pathologist.

"Yes I will be fine, I'm just going to finish this paperwork here then go home it's nearly the end of my shift anyways. I am actually really glad I did that, he deserved it after what he said. But I am sorry john I won't be seeing much of you any longer, though feel free to pop in whenever you want, but please for my sakes don't bring him along" molly answered.

"You know he doesn't always mean what he says molly, he is probably very sorry" john muttered back, not quite convinced by his own words.

"No not this time john, what he said was awful and he clearly meant it, goodbye bye john." Molly's tone had a hint of finality in it.

"Bye and I'm sorry again" with that john left.

Molly went over to Sherlock's desk picked up his notes and threw them into the nearest bin. She then returned back to her own desk determined to get the paperwork done so she wouldn't have to stay late for the third time this week. She had had enough of Sherlock bloody Holmes, he and picked on her once too often.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Right that is my first chapter hopefully of many. I do have a rough idea where I am going to take this story so I hope you like this first part. Any tips to help me with my writing will be appreciated; I know I'm not great.

I would also love to hear your comments - Kat


	2. The Aftermath

Molly took the tube home, even in the cramped space she couldn't help but think about the day's events. Then when she got home the whole situation was on her mind, had she been too harsh? Sherlock didn't really know what he was saying, john was right, he probably didn't mean it. At that point she had half a mind to march over to Baker Street and apologise to Sherlock. But then she remembered the anger that she felt when he said those horrible things and she was once again resolute to forget all about Sherlock Holmes and move on with her life. But that she knew was easier said than done. But tonight she decided she would spend as a quiet night in watching trashy telly and eat a takeaway.

Meanwhile at Baker Street Sherlock was lying on the sofa in his blue dressing gown staring fixatedly at the wall, he was trying to work out the reason for Molly's sudden outburst. Yes he had said some horrible things but he had been doing that for as long as he knew her and she had never reacted quite like this before. John had been ranting at him for about an hour now, but he didn't really understand why, Molly had just been over sensitive and anyways she was the one staring at him in the first place. Sherlock didn't understand sentiment and on extension he didn't understand why Molly would want to be with him.

After much thought Sherlock decided that he needn't be too concerned about the whole situation, all he would have to do is turn up the next time he needs access to the lab give molly a smile, compliment her hair and then they would be back to normal again as if none of this had ever happened he would be able to carry on his experiment that was just beginning to produce some interesting results. Yes that's what he would do and balance will soon be restored to his universe.

After freeing his mind of the molly problem Sherlock began to look over other things that had happened in the day. The he remembered something and it caused him to jump up of the couch flick his dressing gown tail behind him, stride over to John and look deep at John.

"Why the hell were you grinning this afternoon when you walked in the lab?" questioned Sherlock as if it was the most important question in the world right at that moment.

"Ohh umm yes…" stuttered John, his face beginning to light up again as it had been when he first walked into the lab that very afternoon, "I met someone on the way to the café, and we kind of hit it off" said John who was beginning to get embarrassed as he remembered who he was talking to. He then ignored the withering look that Sherlock threw back at him as he was too wrapped up in his own feelings and continued, "her name is Mary Morstan, she's a pediatric nurse who has just been transferred to Bart's from the London bridge hospital. Ohh Sherlock she is so wonderful and…"

Sherlock had heard enough so he just zoned out and went to his mind palace in order to save himself from Johns sentimental prattling on. He really wished he'd never asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day however Sherlock got a case and never had the time or the need to go into St Bart's until 3 weeks later.

Molly was nervous about going back to work the day after, what if he came in, she was sure she would just forgive him and the whole matter would be forgotten. But Molly didn't want it to be forgotten she wanted him to realise that the way he treat her was wrong and she deserved better than that. As fortune would have it she didn't have to see him. After the first week she thought that he must have taken her advice and found himself another pathologist, but when she questioned her colleagues to find out which of them was so unfortunate to have to deal with Sherlock they said that he hadn't been in all week.

Three weeks after the incident Molly was in the morgue just beginning to open up a Mr Arthur James, when the doors swung open and Sherlock waltzed in with his coat billowing behind soon followed by a rather sheepish john who was trying not to catch anyone's attention. Molly didn't even notice as she was too busy listening to her music that was playing in her iPods earphones. Sherlock not concerned by this, walked straight past molly and into the adjoining lab as if he owned the place, but for what he needed to do molly didn't need to be disturbed.

However two minutes later he emerged looking slightly annoyed, he walked over to molly grabbed her iPod out of her pocket and turned off her music. This was the first molly knew of anyone being in the room and she jumped causing her to drop the scalpel. Before Molly could say anything on the matter Sherlock spoke.

"Molly where is my experiment, what have you done with it?" giving her one of his fake smiles that she could see through straight away.

"Well I put it in the bin" Sherlock looked as though he was going to rain hell down on Molly so she felt she better interject quickly before he got started "no don't come in here demanding things Sherlock. You don't own this building and you have no rights to leave your experiments in here an expect them to still be here when you return and if you remember Sherlock I did tell you that you would have to find a new pathologist who you can sweet talk into letting you use their lab, this also means continuing your experiments in their lab, wasting their resources." Sherlock looked shocked at molly, she never sounded so sure of herself when around him unless it was explaining one of the bodies. In all honesty Molly was shocked at herself.

Sherlock knew that losing his temper with her was not going to help; not now Molly had suddenly developed a back bone and was defending herself.

"I am sorry Molly if there's anything I can do to…" Sherlock said softly but Molly interrupted him before he could finish "… no Sherlock I don't want some half arsed apology, you will say anything to get back to where you were with what you want, well not this time. I meant what I said go and find someone else to push about I have had enough of you and please get out I am trying to work here." With that final comment from molly Sherlock turned around and stomped out with john in toe, 'honestly he could be such a child at times' Molly thought to herself before plugging her earphones back in, turning her music on, picking up her scalpel, which now needed to be re sterilised and finally got started on Mr James again.

The next day when molly came into work she was collared by Mike Stamford, her boss. He told her that Sherlock had stormed into his office and demanded that Molly's lab and morgue be turned over and put under his control as he quote "deserves it more". Yes molly was right Sherlock can be extremely childish at times. Mike asked why Sherlock was acting like this all of a sudden so molly told him what had happened yesterday. Molly was half expecting to be told that her behaviour was unprofessional and that Sherlock was allowed to regain his access, but that did not happen mike just laughed and said "good on you molls". Turns out she wasn't the only one who had had enough of Mr Holmes being around the morgues.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few more weeks after their argument, Molly learns that Sherlock has harassed most of the staff into letting him work in their morgues and he only lasted about a day in each one before the poor pathologist had enough and kicked him out. Now he doesn't even come to St Bart's. Sherlock was fast learning about how lucky he was with molly, but he didn't want to back down and let her win so instead he subdued his experimenting to his kitchen only, much to the annoyance of John.

Molly is now a lot more confident that she can turn Sherlock away, but she was missing him. He used to brighten her day when he came in not only because he was the handsome man that she could stare at but because of the way his brain worked. She loved to see him deduce things as long as they weren't her. She loved to see how he could scan over a body and see things in seconds that it had taken her an hour to get. She loved how he could take the tiniest clue and weave it out until he had the whole incident planned out. Ohh god she really did miss him, she found herself thinking about him even more and that hurt her because she knew that he wouldn't even be concerned about her.

Sherlock was also getting much grumpier and stroppy. The wall was taking more and more shootings and his moods were driving the inhabitants of 221 Baker Street around the bend. It's not that he was short of cases but in his spare time between the cases he would get agitated quicker than he used to. John wasn't stupid he knew that this behaviour was brought on because Sherlock was missing Molly, but what could he do about it. Sherlock kept thinking about Molly in his free time and about what she would be doing that day in the morgue, he kept seeing visions of her bent over a cadaver wielding her scalpel with perfect precision. He didn't think much of these thoughts, he was missing the morgue and as molly was always in the morgue she just happened to be in these thoughts, or that's what Sherlock tried to tell himself anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the next part, I wanted Sherlock to suffer that bit longer. He is going to have to try harder than usual to get molly back. I think in the next chapter we will see more Mary/John and I may even begin to add some Sherlolly.

I realised I didn't do a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is and it applies for every chapter: I do not own Sherlock or the other characters. I do not own the BBC either although maybe I will one day.

Again any reviews are welcome both good and bad. I would like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, it really does mean a lot. – Kat :)


	3. John takes action

Molly has been rushed off her feet for the last 12 days and this is the first of them days when she has been allowed to take her lunch. She hasn't even been able to have her normal days off as Bart's would just call and ask if she could do overtime knowing full well that molly couldn't say no. Off course her supervisor isn't outright banning her from taking her beaks but puts molly under the impression that it would not be a wise thing to do. Also if she doesn't work through her breaks then it means she doesn't get the volume of work done that she needs too and she would have to stay even later than she already does.

Subsequently from doing this time of hell she has been run ragged and to make matters worse she actually looks it: she's lost weight as she barely had time to eat; she has huge bags under her eyes as she can only grab a couple hours of sleep each night; and she is beginning to get that sunken in depressed look about her face.

Today however she demanded a lunch as she had agreed to meet Mary and her boyfriend.

Mary had hit it off with Molly as soon as they met at the cafeteria; Molly had given Mary pointers on what food to avoid i.e. the pork. They both got chatting and soon enough they were meeting for regular gossips during their breaks. Molly admired Mary for her strong stomach; Molly didn't have many friends as most were freaked out by her occupation and also how she would make jokes about death. But Mary would not think twice about coming down to the morgue to watch molly work if their breaks did not coincide.

Today was the first time that they would see each other since Friday the 14th of June and that was 2 weeks ago, as all weekend Mary was busy with her boyfriend which from all accounts was getting pretty serious now and during the weekdays Molly had been busy in the morgue. The only thing Molly really new about him was that he was a doctor and that he used to be in the army. Molly perhaps should have known more except when they were gossiping it tended to be about other people's lives and not their own e.g. "have you heard Dr Simpson is having an affair with nurse Jones, apparently he has got her pregnant, just you wait until his wife finds out".

When John walked in and sat down at their table Molly was a bit confused but then when he kissed Mary on the cheek to causing Mary to blush it all made sense to her.

"So Johns the mystery guy then, why didn't you tell me, you know I know him?" questioned molly.

"Yes, but I thought it would be awkward with the whole Sherlock thing" retorted Mary.

"No honestly it's not, I haven't seen Sherlock for five months now" said molly and then in a lower, sadder tone she continued, "he will probably have forgotten or should I say deleted me by now"

Mary and John both saw the hurt in molly's eyes. Molly knew it was her who had told Sherlock to leave but she had thought he would at least have made some attempt at a proper apology, not just the half-hearted one month's ago. Molly wanted Sherlock to realise that all the things he has ever said to her where wrong.

"Molly I don't think Sherlock will have forgotten or deleted you, you matter to him, you saved him" John piped up, "Molly believe me when I say this, Sherlock hasn't been the same since you had that fight…"

"… Its ok John, you don't have to tell me anything I know where I stand, in fact I think I have always known" Molly had interrupted John be for he could say any more. "Sherlock doesn't care about me and it is time that I faced up to that fact instead of hoping that he will develop feelings for me. He doesn't know how to love and even if he did it would be for someone like Irene Adler." Then she saw johns shocked face, "no John I know, he was able to recognise her from well, not her face. She is 10 times prettier than me and I understand. I just wish circumstances were different…" with that Molly trailed off.

Then after that sensing Molly's discomfort Mary changed the subject. Ten minutes later molly got up to leave as she was only able to take a 15 minute break otherwise work would stack on top of her, she still had four more body's to examine and process the paperwork for and she did want to go home before 11 unlike last night. Just as she had said her goodbyes she turned around and saw Sherlock marching into the cafeteria spying out for John.

When Sherlock looked towards the table he was met by the startled eyes of molly. Sherlock had not seen Molly for ages and at the moment she looked awful. He deduced quickly that there must be a huge amount of body's this week or that they were particularly short staffed. In fact it was a bit of both Molly had to deal with the extra bodies as two other pathologists were on holiday and another was taking paternity leave.

Sherlock wasn't stupid by now he knew that he was missing Molly, at first he tried to reason with himself and say that it was the morgue he missed and the unlimited access. But it didn't take him long to work out it was her he was missing, he decided that this was only natural as he had spent so much time with her during and after the fall. He thought that the feelings he had for her would die away but they hadn't. Seeing Molly now brought it all back all the pain of longing that he had been trying to supress. But he couldn't like her, this was sentiment and he didn't do that also this was Molly his pathologist, well his ex-pathologist, he corrected himself.

Molly tried not to be phased by seeing Sherlock, if she showed weakness he would just use her again. 'Would I really mind though, I mean he means well doesn't he. He can't help it if he is a bit rude' Molly thought to herself. Then she remembered he probably doesn't even care about her or even want her to let him have his access back. So instead she carried on walking past him and out the door, she had work to do and that is the only thing that she can think about for the moment not Sherlock bloody Holmes and his ohh so perfect face.

As Molly walked past him, Sherlock could smell her raspberry shampoo and her light berry perfume that she wore; it filled the air with the most beautiful aroma. Sherlock herd Molly's breathing alter as she stepped past him, he couldn't help noticing how sad and run down she looked all he wanted to do was pick her up and hold her. Sherlock realised the way his thoughts were going and mentally slapped himself, but why did it still make him so happy that molly was still drawn to him, normally it just annoyed him, 'what is happening to me' thought Sherlock. With this final thought he proceeded to drag john away from Mary, barking out that they had killers to catch.

John couldn't help but notice the pair's reaction towards each other and as he looked at Mary he saw that she had noticed it as well. It was clear to everyone but those two that they missed each other but they were both so worried about what the other would say to even consider talking about it; it was time he took action. He only had a moment to plan out his next date with Mary before Sherlock whisked him away.

* * *

Molly didn't finish until 11:30 as she worked slower than expected, due to a certain consulting detective that was on her mind. When she got home she practically dropped from exhaustion, just about making it into her room.

At 5:30 she awoke again as she would have to be at work by 6:30 if she wanted anything done, she only had this last day to get through then she gets a day off and on Monday Dr Hawkes and Dr Simpson would be back off their holidays and then she will be able to share out the work load.

Mary sat in her flat with John.

"We have to find a way of getting Sherlock with molly. I mean at first I thought it was just about getting him on taking terms with molly so that he could use the lab, but after yesterday it is obvious that they have feelings for each other." Mary nodded her consent. "But how the hell do we do it" asked John.

"Ohh I have the perfect idea" finished Mary and she proceeded to tell John her plan.

* * *

Molly was elbows deep in a cadaver when Mary walked in.

"Hey molls, do you fancy coming over to johns tomorrow?" after seeing Molly's look she carried on, "Ohh don't worry Sherlock isn't going to be there he left this morning for Cumbria solving some murder case and it doesn't look like he will be back for another week. Please come John will be there and one of his friends who I think you will like."

On hearing the news that Sherlock wouldn't be there something deep inside of Molly sank, 'surely I can't still like him after all that he has done, but god I do I can't ever get him out of my head' pondered molly.

"Umm ok but what time would you like me to come round?" asked molly

"Great it's going to be great, yep just come around 2, this guy is really great and I think you two will hit it off."

"Ok I'll be there bye"

"Alright I'll see you then bye" and with that Mary turned and left.

After molly's shift she decided to go out and buy a dress. Molly hadn't been on a date in ages in fact it was years. She had tried going out with someone during 'the fall' but Sherlock pointed out that he actually had a wife and 2 kids. Since that she had tended to avoid dates, in the end it all came back to Sherlock he always ended up telling her that the guy she liked was either a criminal or had a wife or even on one occasion was only going out with her for a bet. But no this time she is going to go and she will give it and you never nowhere it could go.

Great thought Mary her and Johns plan was working now all she had to do was phone John tell him the news and make sure Sherlock would be in the house at 2 o'clock.

* * *

**Right that is the third chapter done. I hope your all enjoying it. thank you soooooo much so far to the people that have reviewed and to the people that are going to. It is pretty clear where I am taking this story. The next chapter should be total sherlolly I'm not sure! Anyways enough from me, please feel free to review telling me how to improve or what ever :) - Kat.**


	4. The Perfect Outfit

On Sunday morning molly woke up at 10 o'clock after having the first decent sleep in two weeks she was feeling refreshed. After getting up having a shower pulling on some clothes and grabbing her bag Molly was ready to hit the shops, she was on a mission to find a perfect dress for tonight. Molly decided she was ready to move on with her life, she knew that she would always fancy Sherlock but at the end of the day he was not an option and she had to be realistic.

Molly was 31 and getting older, she had always wanted the husband and the two kids to look after. If she wasn't careful her life would slip away completely, she was nearly at the stage where pregnancy became compromised so she needed to act fast. Tonight was the night she would really try, try and get a long lasting relationship just as all her friends had done.

As molly searched the shops of London she couldn't find anything, she was after something elegant yet sexy. Molly had never been that confident about her body hence the baggy clothes that she wore to work. Tonight she decided that she wanted to look hot she wanted this man to see her and want her. The only problem is she was struggling to find anything that would do the job the clothes were either way to short and made her look like a tart or they were very mummsy.

After two hours of searching Molly eventually sighed and gave into defeat, she couldn't find the right dress and anyways she didn't even know what they would be doing so she decided she would just go home and find something there. At this time Molly checked her watch then noticed that it was already 12:30 so she hailed the nearest cab and made her way back to her flat, which luckily wasn't too far away.

So much for her starting a fresh and looking sexy at best she could pull of ok, just for once she wanted this man to look at her with desire and lust not the usual disgust that they normally did.

When she got home she gave her hair a light curl: she had always loved it wavy so she wanted to emphasise her natural curls. Then when she did her makeup she decided that a minimal amount would be more effective so she ignored any foundation her skin was naturally clear and that was one of the things she actually really liked about herself. She decided on a layer of liquid eyeliner on the top of her eyes and even had a little flick at the end. She finished it all off with some mascara and a coating of pale pink lipstick, she had resigned to never where red again after the whole business with Sherlock at Christmas.

Then she went to raid her wardrobe for something, anything to wear, eventually she settled on a pair of skinny black jeans that showed off her shapely legs really well and she combined it with a floaty white buttoned blouse. She then added a pair of black pumps, firstly because she didn't know what was planned for today and secondly because she didn't want to get all nervous and fall off her heals. Molly picked out a large gold bangle with a floral pattern etched into it and a gold necklace with a long chain. With them as the final touch Molly surveyed herself in the mirror and decided that she would have to do. She may never be that sexy figure but at least she gave it a go Molly thought to herself.

It had took her one hour to get ready due to the energy she had put into trying to look presentable, she only lived ten minutes away from baker street by taxi so she called one and asked them to be ready in 20 minutes then she went to her kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine and then another hoping that it would help calm the nerves that were building up in her stomach. Just then she realised that she hadn't eaten all day she had missed breakfast as shed slept in then she had missed lunch because she had spent so long searching the shops that it completely slipped her mind. So all she could hope for was that there was going to be some snacks at Marys that would keep her going until this evening.

Eventually she got a call from the taxi driver down stairs informing her that her taxi had arrived. When Molly got up to leave she realised that drinking two large glasses of wine so quick and on an empty stomach had been a bit of a mistake. It was a good thing she was wearing flats after all. She made her way down stairs and into the taxi slowly not wanting to move too quickly in case she would stumble. Then she got into the taxi and set of for 221b baker street.

* * *

Sherlock was sat on the sofa in his bed sheet just staring into space every time John tried to talk to him he would just dismiss him with a wave of his hand saying he was doing important thinking and it had to be silent. On the whole this was true but he wasn't thinking about experiments or a case as john was thought he was but he was in fact thinking about a certain mousy pathologist and the way she had changed all those months ago and now was a not so mousy pathologist. The worst thing for Sherlock is how he is constantly trying to work out why not seeing her is upsetting him so much and how even after all this time it continues to upset him, yet he can never seem to get an answer. He couldn't quite work out what he was feeling as emotions were hard for him, all he knew was that he was sad and that it was because of molly. Molly was on Sherlock's mind all the time and especially between cases as he was now.

John had been trying to get Sherlock to put some clothes on all morning but Sherlock was having none of it, he insisted that he was fine how he was. John had tried telling Sherlock that Lestrade had phoned with a case and it looked like it was going to be an 8 or even a 9, but Sherlock again dismissed him with a wave of his hand and said that he wasn't interested in doing any cases today as he had 'important thinking to do'. In the end John had to settle with just banishing Sherlock to his room as he was having Mary over and he didn't want Sherlock sat there in a sheet. Sherlock stomped out and john had to hope that he would eventually get bored, change and come out of his room, that way John could set his plan into motion.

* * *

Mary was the first person to reach baker street, when she got there she went straight up to the flat where her and john went over the plans for the afternoon. All they had to do was somehow manage to get Molly and Sherlock in the same room but make sure they don't end up arguing more than they already have or end up killing each other. 'Well that shouldn't be too difficult' thought John, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. John explained to Mary the whole Sherlock getting dressed problem but she assured him that it would all be fine.

When Molly arrived both Mary and John met her at the door, Molly at first thought this strange so she was just about to question them about it when Mary side tracked her, sensing where Molly was taking the conversation.

"Wow Molly you look great, absolutely gorgeous"

"Aww thank Mary, I don't look as great as you but I do try" Molly said with a nervous giggle. Of course in Molly's eyes Mary was the looker out of the pair, Mary wore a red lacy dress which hugged her curves and she had put on some black leather boots, in her company Molly seemed completely under dressed.

"Well should we go up then?" John cut in leading the two women up the stairs.

It turned out the apparent fourth member of the party had yet to join them as he was 'delayed' as John had put it. She was a bit put down by this as she herself was already 7 minutes late, it had taken longer for her to get to baker street than she first thought it would due to the slow moving traffic. Maybe that's what it was just slow moving traffic and he was caught at the back of it. As Molly went up the stairs into the flat she tried not to trip, 'why did you have to drink two glasses of wine beforehand it has evidently done nothing to your nerves and if anything it will just make you seem like an uncoordinated fool' Molly internally scolded herself.

After getting to the kitchen she asked for a cup of coffee hoping it would help sober her up, she wasn't drunk just a little unsteady on her toes and she would much prefer to be in full control of herself when meeting this new man. After receiving her coffee she thanked John and they all began chatting about general rubbish such as the weather. It had gotten to 2:15 and Molly was beginning to think she had been stood up when Sherlock spoke softly from behind her causing her to nearly drop her coffee in fright.

"Molly please explain to me, what you are doing here?"

* * *

**Dun dun derrrrrr. Yes I'm leaving it again. Although in the next one I will actually have the date, finally huh. I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow but it is an important one and I don't want to rush it.**

**I absolutely love the response it is getting, it is my first ever proper long fanfic and it's great to see the reviews! So any more are very welcome even if they are criticism, I would like to learn.**

**In the next one Sherlock is basically going to try and apologise for what he said, he knows it was wrong and he does feel bad. Then let the sherlolly begin. Much love – Kat.**


	5. Listen to me Molly

Molly's thoughts got ahead of her again; he was in his suit with that shirt on. She knew that he knew that the purple shirt was her favourite, as he had read her diary out loud in which she named it as 'the purple shirt of sex'. More scenario's played out in Molly's head which ended up roughly the same, with her getting ravished by Sherlock on various surfaces in 221b.

Sherlock repeated the question when he saw Molly staring back at him with an open mouth.

"Molly, what you are doing here?"

Molly finally clicked back into reality to try and answer the question.

"Umm well…" then molly spun around to ask Mary and John for help, but they were too busy trying to slip out of the door. "Hey Mary where the hell are you going"

"We have a date, did we forget to tell you, oops. Oh I guess you will just have to keep each other company, bye" Mary smiled brightly and then left leaving Molly and Sherlock in utter silence.

Molly turned back way from the door to see Sherlock staring intently at her as if he was deducing her.

"Molly can I please ask what your actual purpose for being here is?" asked Sherlock for the third time.

"Well I was coming for a date"

"Well considering john is got a girlfriend who is also in fact one of your friends and I am the only other male who lives here, well molly what I guess I'm trying to say is call me old fashioned but normally one has to ask the recipient of their affection if they want to go on a date before turning up and said persons house."

"No not you. Mary and John invited me around; they told me they had set me up with a man. Why are you here? You're meant to be in Cumbria solving a murder case. Ohh wait now I get it they were just trying to get us to talk."

"Obviously" Sherlock stated.

"Well no need to be so bloody rude about it, I should just go I'm certainly not going to stand here and be insulted by you." Molly half shouted whilst making her way to the door.

"Wait" stated Sherlock, making Molly stop dead and spin around to face him once again. "I would like to apologise Molly, I know what I said was hurtful and for that I am sorry."

"Hurtful, hurtful! What you said wasn't hurtful Sherlock it was downright cruel. You are always seeking of a way to put me down, I know I am not: sexy like Irene Adler; as well connected as Mycroft; I can't give you a case to solve like Greg can; and I am certainly not John. But I still deserve the respect that you give them, I may only be a pathologist who in your eyes is incompetent but I still deserve respect Sherlock, I do." Molly was now beginning to well up with tears.

"Molly I am sorry…" Sherlock tried to say but molly just cut him off.

"No Sherlock I don't want to hear it" Molly beginning to get angry again.

Sherlock came closer to molly, filling the small space that had been separating them. He bent hiss head down and kissed the small pathologist full square on the mouth. Molly now filled with alarm slapped Sherlock causing him to jump back.

"What the hell was that for?" cried Molly.

"Well…" fidgeted Sherlock "you were sad and angry and you wouldn't shut up so…"

"So what, you thought you could shut me up with a kiss then I would just walk out of here and you would be back to being alone, just how you like it?" interrupted Molly.

"No that is not what I was going to say or do at all, if you would just left me finish a damn sentence" shouted Sherlock causing Molly to close her mouth and not say what she was about to. "Molly like I was going to say, you were sad and angry and you wouldn't shut up. You weren't letting me speak and I'm not very good at telling people what I feel so I thought I would show you instead?"

"So…"

"No Molly now is my turn to speak, you are not just any pathologist when I told you that you were just competent I said it out of spite, the truth is Molly you are one of the best pathologists not only in the Bart's but in the country to, I would not have chosen to work with you other wise and that is also why I can't stand any of the others, their work is sloppy and they often miss the details."

"I thought you only liked me because of the access I get you?"

"Now Molly" said Sherlock whilst throwing Molly a sarcastic smile, "I could get that access easily if I wanted. My brother practically runs the country it would not be at all hard for him to get me access into any morgue I want. I like you Molly because you are able to look at a body and not only tell how they were killed but also the events leading up to the death. You see things that other pathologists often overlook"

Sherlock then took a breath and admired Molly's stunned face, 'at least she is silent' he thought to himself.

"Molly you may not have all the contacts that my brother has but let's be honest no one does, that doesn't make you any less important to me. You are right when you say that you cannot get me cases like Lestrade, if you could that would either make you a killer or an inspector and in all honesty they are two careers that I would prefer for you not to partake in. Again you are correct in your assessment when you say that you are not John, well I am glad that you are not. I don't know why you would want to be like him."

Then Molly interrupted.

"John can save you, in fact has saved you dozens of times he is able to help solve your cases and you can tolerate him more than me."

"This is where I don't understand you Molly Hooper. You have saved me, during the fall you helped me survive and then you opened up your home to me, I was less than an adequate guest, I offended you every day and for that I am truly sorry, I despised you because you were in the land off the living where I was confined to the dead. It was not your fault and I shouldn't off blame you, Moriarty was to blame for my situation. I also refer to the 'solving of the cases' part, you help me with that as you have given me fact upon fact about a body, that I have then based my foundation of solving the crime on. If it wasn't down to you many more deaths would go unpunished, like I said before, you see what others do not. "

"Molly you also referred to yourself as 'not sexy', I'm sorry but again you are most mistaken. Anyone who doesn't find you sexy must be blind or infantile. In fact you must have noticed me staring before."

"But you said…"

"Yes I know what I said. Do you know why I said it? I said it because I hoped that I would believe myself, I kept finding you attractive. When you had that present wrapped up, I knew it was for me so I bullied and embarrassed my way out of it as knowing that you could like someone like me doesn't seem realistic. I embarrassed you then I had the chance to kiss you, and by god I took it molly. I have repelled against emotions so long I didn't even think it was possible for me to have them, but where you're concerned I do. I am damaged Molly, you shouldn't love me."

"But I do Sherlock, I do love you" whimpered Molly who was now beginning to cry.

"I know Molly, and I used it against you for that I am also sorry. When I said I wasn't your friend however, that had some truth to it. Molly I don't want to be your friend I want to be so much more than that. I have tried denying my feelings, I hated and tormented you because it was easier that way but you kept coming back, Molly you have always trusted me even after all I have done. What can I have possibly done that was so good to deserve your love? I am a monster I have ripped you apart, how can I ever make it up to you." It was at this point where Sherlock looked down at Molly, who was seated in his leather chair, with an intense penetrating gaze.

"Molly as I said you see things that others don't, you can read my emotions when no one else can your extraordinary in that aspect. I can see patterns in movements and numbers but you see the emotions behind the masks you read people, in fact you're probably reading me now."

"Sherlock?" Molly asked cautiously "are you just saying this to get back in my lab?"

"NO! As I have already said I could get back at the morgue easily just one call to my dear brother. No Molly, I can't suppress these feelings any longer, John was right I do have feelings for you."

"Ohh, well I don't really, I don't know what to say…"

Sherlock cut her off again as he sank to the floor. He was on his knees yet he was still the same height as Molly on the chair. He stared deep into her chocolaty brown eyes and almost lost himself in them.

"Molly I will never be easy to put up with but I want you to let me have this chance and I want you to help me love, properly. Please Molly tell me you forgive me?"

All molly could do was nod and mutter an affirmative, Sherlock leaned in closer to Molly and kissed her again but it was a more gentle one this time. Molly's hands roamed up Sherlock's back and into his curls were she began pulling gently on them making Sherlock to moan into her lips, causing the kiss to deepen. Eventually they both pulled out gasping for air.

Sherlock sat staring at Molly wondering what was going on in his head, it was as if his mind had finally slowed down and he was able to think like a normal person, he was happy for the peace. He was also filled with an overwhelming sense of longing he wanted more.

"Molly Hooper what have you done to me, you have bewitched and beguiled me like no other, I want more and more of you. Molly I think you may be my real drug." Again Molly was speechless well what could she say to that. Sherlock has always had an addictive personality but this; this was a big step even for him to declare all this. Was this his true feelings or just an experiment she hoped for the first one but she can never tell when it came to Sherlock. Instead she tried to change the subject and fast.

"Well I'm rather hungry Sherlock, I haven't had time to eat anything other than scraps in days" Molly stated.

"Yes I could see that you have lost weight, you really should eat" chastised Sherlock.

"Sherlock don't think you and lecture me about eating routines, check yours first" said Molly with a playful swat on his shoulder.

"Molly I didn't mean it, I just don't want to see you waste away, look Molly let's not fight."

"Will we ever have a conversation that doesn't include fighting?"

"No probably not. Come let's eat, you're hungry."

With this last comment Sherlock set about the kitchen trying to prepare a meal of salad, cheese and ham. After seeing how useless Sherlock was with a knife (honestly you should have seen him cutting up tomatoes) Molly had to take over whist Sherlock sat and watched from a chair.

"I knew about this plan all along Molly" Sherlock said idly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well first we weren't exactly on speaking terms so how could I and second I wanted to see how it panned out, in which I will say it defiantly went well. I could tell John was planning something that's why he wanted me to get dressed all day when their obviously wasn't a case on, no matter how many times he tried to tell the contrary, he really isn't a good liar. Also he and Ms Morstan were clearly dressed to go out not dressed for a quiet night in."

"Ohh well I'm glad we did it too" smiled Molly.

With that Sherlock and Molly sat down for their meal whilst enjoying idle chat, Molly felt like she was in a dream. But all too soon it ended she had to go home as she had her cat, Toby to feed and she had work in the morning. He promised that he would come and see her tomorrow and with that he waved her off as her cab drove into the distance. 'Hmm maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all' thought Sherlock to himself.

* * *

**Here you go guys this is it, it's not my best but I wanted to get it uploaded and I have been busy. I can't believe the reaction this story is getting and I hope I haven't let anyone down with this chapter.**

**Again I love hearing from you so please review or PM me for a chat. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed reviewed or even favourite this story it means a great deal to me.**

**The next chapter should be done in a couple of days and I have some ideas for some new stories so I may give them ago.**

**Thanks again –Kat. :)**


	6. A quiet night in

Molly awoke the next day ready for work, as she dressed her mind was full of yesterday's events and how Sherlock had promised to come and visit her at Bart's today.

It was 12:30 which is generally when molly would take her lunch but Sherlock hadn't shown up yet, she didn't want to miss him so decided that she would work through it. She knew she shouldn't worry as she was working until 3 and he had promised that he would come and see her.

As three o'clock came and went Molly's spirits hit the floor, she had been so excited that Sherlock may actually make an effort for her, but it was clear now all he cared about was himself she was just a fool for dreaming. Molly took the tube home, it was filled with the usual array of people all too busy with their own lives to notice what was going on around them, and no one saw the mousy haired woman in the corner holding back the tears.

As molly got into her flat and was safely hidden from the outside world by walls and a door she let the tears flow out. 'How many times have I cried over Sherlock?' Molly thought to herself. Molly had been doing so well in distancing herself from him yes it hurt daily but she could handle that what she couldn't handle was this new wave of rejection; this was going to tear her apart. Her reasons for being upset were not because he hadn't shown up; there could be many reasons for that, but in Molly's mind she thought that he has probably forgotten about her already, or worst still 'maybe all he said yesterday was just to shut me up'.

Even though it was only half three in the afternoon Molly went straight to the fridge and got the half empty bottle of wine out. She just sat on the couch and decided that the night would consist of her drinking and watching crappy TV then regretting it bitterly in the morning.

Sherlock had spent the day running around London in an array of disguises intent on catching one particularly slippery criminal. This causing him to lose track of time as he was so into the thrill of the chase. It wasn't until he was at Scotland yard having finished with Lestrade's tedious questions about how he knew who the murderer was just after going through the dead man's pockets, that he realised the time.

"Shit, its 6:45. I have to go now!" steamed Sherlock.

"What, why, your needed here, I still have questions" spluttered Lestrade to the fleeing man.

"Tough, I have somewhere else to be." Sherlock shouted back as he pushed through the doors leaving Lestrade open mouthed.

…..

Molly was sat watching a Doctor Who re run when she heard a noise behind her. She turned quickly expecting it to be toby prowling around the kitchen, but instead she saw the tall figure of Sherlock stood watching her.

He was dressed in a white shirt, the fabric was slightly strained as it fit around him, he still had his long coat which she had come to describe as the Sherlocky coat he was also wearing his trade mark blue scarf which she loved so much. All in all Molly thought he looked pretty damn breath taking, 'but when does he not' she thought again to herself. He was the perfect crossover of Mr Darcy and a Greek statue, he was tall dark and handsome yet had the alabaster skin and chiselled features.

What Sherlock saw was little molly who had recently been crying yet decided to cover whatever feelings up with alcohol. She was dainty and as far as he could tell had not had anything to eat since she left Baker Street yesterday. She was obviously wearing what she had done for work yet this wasn't her usual baggy work outfit, she was wearing a light pink summer dress with gold gladiator sandals, it was hot today so the outfit wasn't inappropriate but she never wore nice things like this to work. As her big brown doe eyes met his blue crystalline ones he felt a wave of guilt towards her, he had promised to meet her yet he had not delivered, she must have made the extra effort to please Sherlock after he had slated her usual choice of clothes.

"Molly I am so sorry, you must believe me, I was on a case and lost track of time."

"It's ok Sherlock if you have changed your mind its fine I'll just, you know, umm leave you alone." molly voice beginning to break as she said this.

"What no Molly that is not what I meant, I didn't mean to leave you waiting and you have my deepest apologies."

"Ohh that's well that's good then" smiled Molly, but then in a more wary tone, "what are you doing here then?"

"Well I wanted to apologise and ask if you want to go out and have a meal. But you have been drinking and therefor are in no state I am sorry." Sherlock watched as Molly's face physically dropped, "so instead of going out we will just have to stay in. I will order some food in, it's clear you haven't eaten all day and you need something to help soak up the alcohol you don't want a hangover tomorrow."

"I have only had a glass of wine I am not a drunk Sherlock"

"But the bottle is nearly done?"

"Yes I had that the other day before coming to yours; let's just say I went overboard on the 'Dutch courage' idea."

"Ohh of course" mumbled Sherlock who was feeling a bit confused, 'how had I not noticed Molly had only drunk one glass, since when do I get things wrong?' thought Sherlock to himself. "Well I will order a pizza, is that ok for you?" said Sherlock quickly trying to change the subject.

"Thank you Sherlock that will be lovely"

After Sherlock had ordered the pizza he came and sat down on the couch next to Molly, he could see that she had been and put on some light makeup clearly in the intention of hiding her tear stained face.

"Molly?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"Why were you crying before?"

"I thought that you must have changed your mind about us" Molly stated whilst turning her head away from Sherlock. "I thought that you had forgotten about me so easily and that you had bigger priorities than seeing me." The tears were beginning to form in Molly's eyes once again.

Sherlock didn't know what to do; it was situations like this that really baffled him. Comfort was too close to sentiment so he had never bothered learning about it. Now he sat and saw Molly struggling to hold back the tears he knew what he wanted to do as if it was instinct. He put his fingers under her chin and guided her head round to face him he then leant in and gave her a kiss. It was the only thing he wanted to do since she had left Baker Street last night and it was all he knew he could do to comfort her.

Molly wasn't like anyone else Sherlock knew, she was strong always able to put on a face to hide her true feelings much like he did but she was also much softer she had a heart of gold and always wanted to see the good in people, this was her down fall. She was too easy to be manipulated Sherlock had known that and so had Moriarty.

Molly was the first to break away, "what was that for?" she questioned her wary tone returning.

"Well I have done you wrong and I need to make it up to you."

"Ohh" was all Molly could manage; she felt all warm inside like she was a school girl again.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell going off.

"Pizza's here" stated Sherlock as he jumped up to go and retrieve it.

"Molly where are your plates?" Sherlock called through a couple of minutes later.

"Ohh never mind about them just bring the box, I want to watch Doctor Who anyways."

So they sat for the night watching TV much to the annoyance of Sherlock and the delight of Molly. Although Sherlock kept chirping in saying that it was completely impossible for a box to be bigger on the inside as it went against every particle and spatial theory there was. He also took great delight in telling her that watching TV could actually cause the brain cells to die and she was doing them a disservice in partaking in this particular activity instead they should read a book, unfortunately for him Molly piped up that the research he was referring to was outdated and that newer research indicates some TV can actually help stimulate the brains thinking. After which Sherlock shut up and watched the doctor with no name in silence as he pranced around the 'so called but completely false version of the universe'.

At 10 Sherlock left Molly's flat as she had to get up early in the morning for work and she wanted a good sleep. Sherlock was left to wonder the streets and think about his feelings for her. He knew he liked her but he had never in his life come across someone who had made him eat pizza off his lap watch TV and then stun him to silence by disproving his argument, it just did not happen. Molly truly was a rare and wonderful creature that was now drawing him in to the dark side of sentiment.

Molly's night had included drinking and watching TV but also Sherlock coming round ordering pizza and kissing her. All in all the night was so much better than she had planned it to be.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in ages.**

**I have just realised how many Americans have read my work. I personally have never left Britain so it's weird to me that people from all parts of the world are reading it, I'm totally ecstatic. But I will say if anyone doesn't understand certain parts then feel free to ask.**

**The reviews I'm getting are great and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it does mean lots to me. You people are giving me the confidence to write so thanking you for that . – Kat.**


	7. lucky shot

Three months had passed since that night, Molly and Sherlock were now dating they were also a lot more comfortable with each other than they ever thought possible. Molly was now completely different in her style as she was finally dressing confidently and showing off her figure, her and Mary had gone on a huge shopping trip where molly ended up forking out a huge pile of money and got a new wardrobe of clothes. Sherlock was learning to express his feelings better and he was trying really hard not to insult Molly. Even though he was trying hard he did occasionally slip up and say something awful but she knew that he didn't mean it and he would always make it up to her in an array of creative ways.

Molly was currently in her flat preparing for a double date, it was her and Sherlock with John and Mary. She had had a shower, shaved her legs, painted her nails and was currently doing her make up. She decided again to go fairly natural as that is how Sherlock seemed to prefer it; just putting on eyeliner, mascara and pink shade of lipstick.

Then she went and put her dress on. It was a deep purple, subconsciously she thought how it matched Sherlock's shirt. It was form fitting on the top then at her waist it fanned out a bit more. The dress itself came just above her knees which showed of her legs great. She went to her wardrobe and selected a nice pair of black heels; she liked having the extra height. To finish off the look Molly just added a simple silver necklace that her dad had bought her before he had died.

Sherlock was currently asking for john's advice on shirts it now being a regular thing before one of his dates with molly. Even after john decided on one Sherlock would end up not listening and choosing his own any ways. Today he went for the purple shirt, he knew it was Molly's favourite by the way her breathing would change and the slight sweating on her face whenever she saw him in it. His hair was just as messy and ruffled as ever, luckily for him she loved his curls so he never had to put too much thought or care into his appearance.

As molly arrived at the restaurant she was filled with nerves as she was before every date all she could imagine is herself tripping up or saying something so stupid in front of Sherlock that he would just get up and leave. When she was however faced with him all her worries melted away and she was taken away by the beautiful man and his soft lips. Ohh he was wearing the purple shirt, how the hell could any woman resist him when he was wearing that? She thought idly to herself.

Sherlock watched as molly stepped out of the cab she always had that nervous smile on her face whenever she first saw him as if she was worried about what he would think. He couldn't work out why though; Molly always seemed to turn up in something completely beguiling.

"Wow Molly you look gorgeous" this causing Molly to smile even bigger. Sherlock couldn't help but notice how they had each subconsciously choose complimenting outfits.

"Not too bad yourself Sherlock" she added almost giggling.

As he led her into the restaurant she saw john and Mary talking at the bar drinks in hand. They both turned when Molly and Sherlock approached the group all exchanged pleasantries, each complimenting each other's outfit. Mary proceeded to take Molly aside and told her about some of the latest hospital gossip whilst john talked to Sherlock about a case they had just finished.

Not long after this, their table was called and they took their seats and began browsing the menus. Of course Sherlock had decided in a matter of minutes and after everyone had made their order he picked out a wine that would complement everyone's meal.

As they waited for their meals they all began chatting again. Sherlock and John explained to the women what case they had just been on and how they solved it. Molly had just finished a story about a particularly strange body that she had had in the morgue that day and how she had kept some of the strange tissue samples back for Sherlock to have a look at. After hearing this Sherlock gave Molly a kiss on the cheek causing both John and Mary to roll their eyes.

Fortunately for everyone involved Molly had got Sherlock out of the habit of deducing everyone in the restaurants lives. So dinner went quite well, the conversation flowed freely and they were each giggling by the end. Molly and Mary both left for the loo.

"How come girls have to travel in pairs to the toilet?" questioned John.

"Well clearly they have things to discuss away from us, so I can only conclude they must be talking about us" stated Sherlock.

"Ohh right of course" mumbled John, 'damn Sherlock always got the answers' he thought to himself.

Then in the bathroom the two women were having a chat.

"Molly this is going great, Sherlock hasn't insulted anyone yet and he is managing to remain polite and talkative."

"Yeah I know how great, I thought he would have at least called the waiter incompetent by now especially as he was fiddling when opening the bottle."

"I know right, how about we stir it up a bit put them even more out of their comfort zone?"

"Haha ok what have you in mind?"

"Just you wait and see" and with that Mary sauntered out of the bathroom and down to the table with Molly close behind. "Hey guys we were thinking well this has been a great night so why end it?" both Sherlock and John raised their eyebrows to this and Molly leaned in wanting to know where Mary was going with it. "So we thought we could go to that new bar that has just opened around the corner and have a few drinks and maybe a dance?"

Both men looked completely shocked by this. Molly herself wasn't too sure by the idea but she did love to tease Sherlock.

"Yeah come on guys it will be great" urged Molly.

"Fine we would love to" stated Sherlock.

Both women were shocked by this, they expected him to say no then they could call him boring. Now they were actually going to have to go through with it and go dancing. Mary however was delighted by the others reactions, she loved dancing and drinking she knew Sherlock was doing it as to challenge them but what does that matter she was game. John just stared from person to person not really sure why they were going to a bar, but what the hell he didn't have work in the morning and he liked to have a good time as well as any man.

So after Sherlock and John settled the bill they all headed out to the bar down the street.

…..

The bar had just opened up a month ago it was already quite popular due to its location and the very modern style. When the group came in the music was on loud and it was pretty full. Mary went over to the bar with John and ordered drinks while Molly and Sherlock went to sit down.

"What do you suppose they are planning?" asked Molly.

"Well I do believe they are planning to get us intoxicated Molly" answered Sherlock.

Mary and John then came over with four white Russians and place them down on the table.

"Drink up because there's so much more where that came from" smiled Mary.

Molly sipped her white Russian which she actually found to be nice, she was never one for vodka but with the cream it seemed to work better although all too soon she was finished. As she turned around she noticed Mary had gone again but when she saw her coming over from the bar with a tray of shots she couldn't help but smile and feel her care melt away.

"Right guys now I propose a game of lucky shots" said Mary as she put the tray down. Each of the drinks were a different colour.

"What the hell are lucky shots" piped up Sherlock.

The rest just stared at him as if they couldn't even comprehend what he had just said.

"Lucky shots is a drinking game where you get a tray full of different shots slash drinks in shot glasses and each person takes it in turn to pick on and drink it. You may be lucky to get a nice tasting one or you may not be and you might get a horrific tasting one" John said still shocked that Sherlock had never heard of it.

"Well I don't believe in luck."

"Well in that case Sherlock try and deduce your way into finding a tasty shot but don't tell us which are bad, it will just spoil it" said Molly outright.

"Molly I am surprised at you, when did you learn to play such games?"

"Sherlock I may have been an outcast but I did go to university parties and, well this is the sort of thing we played."

"Enough talking you two, let's play" Mary almost shouted that over the music.

They all sat round Molly taking the first shot which turned out to be an 'acid cookie' not too bad. Then Mary took her shot which was a 'cherry bomb' and caused Mary to smile as it was one of her shots of choice back in her university days. John picked a green one that ended up tasting of apples and was quite pleasant. Sherlock who took quite a while to pick choose a blue shot but spat it out almost immediately into a hanky that he had produced from his pocket.

"That is absolutely vile" shouted Sherlock then he looked at all of the laughing faces around him, "what?!"

"Well you spat the shot out Sherlock, you have to do a forfeit" replied Mary.

"What you never said that in the rules"

"Sorry Sherlock we must have forgotten" smiled molly, trying to act all innocent.

"Fine what do I have to do?"

"You have to drink three shots in a row"

"This is unfair but I will full fill your request Molly" and he did.

The game went on for several more rounds as every time the tray was nearly emptied someone would go up and get another. By now everyone was pretty drunk, Sherlock the most due to his inability to keep a shot down he kept trying to spit them out. They had all been dancing and it turned out Sherlock even when drunk was a good dancer (but what the hell is he not good at thought Molly, well apart from drinking games).

As the group stumbled out of the bar and into a cab Molly couldn't believe how unbelievable her life had been of late. She had a great boyfriend, granted he was not a typical choice as he was a little unconventional but he was such a gentleman and made her feel special. Sherlock wasn't thinking any of these things he was just concentrating on holding his head up which he wasn't even doing a very good job at.

John and Mary went inside and left Sherlock and Molly to fumble around and pay for the cab. In the end the taxi driver took Sherlock's wallet out of his hand took the appropriate money and gave it back due to the state that he and Molly were in they couldn't even open the wallet. This caused Sherlock and Molly to burst into a fit of giggles and stumble into 221b.

As molly staggered in clutching to Sherlock she sensed something was wrong her eyes lazily followed Johns and she saw Irene Adler walking out of Sherlock's bedroom dressed only in his blue silk dressing gown. Molly was rooted to the spot as Sherlock spoke.

"Woman what are you doooing here? Comin tooo join the party?" slurred Sherlock with a happy grin.

"Well now, I fancied that dinner you promised" purred Irene grinning back.

* * *

**Dun dun derrrrrr another cliff hanger. I took the advice I was suggested and added Irene to the proceedings, tell me what you think. Good idea or bad.**

**I do love the idea of drunken Sherlock and there will be more of him next time. =)**

**Any ways I love you all – Kat. :P**


	8. Adler

Irene was everything molly was not, she was tall with the classic style, she had an air of confidence and she could make any man drool with the turn of her head, she also had the confidence that Molly desperately wanted. Irene could carry of any style yet still opted for an elegant one that still managed to give her huge sex appeal. Yes she was everything Molly was not and this crushed Molly.

As Molly stood there she noticed Sherlock had gone and sat down he was too drunk to even realise what was going on. John and Mary were stood in one corner of the room looking shocked at the whole thing. 'Great it's down to me to sort this mess out then' thought Molly to herself.

"Well I am sorry Irene but Sherlock has just had dinner with me" as Molly said this she was shocked how she sounded, not the slurred drunken tone she had expected from herself. Molly could actually feel herself sobering up but after another glance at Sherlock she could tell that he certainly wasn't.

Irene noticed Molly properley for the first time and she sauntered over, straight up to the young pathologist.

"Molly isn't it?"

"Umm yes" shifted Molly under Irene's gaze.

"Ohh nervous aren't we" said Irene whilst lifting up her hand and stroking Molly's face, "the things I could do to you, what do you think Sherlock?"

Sherlock was too drunk to even notice what was happening between the two women, he was oblivious to Molly's discomfort.

"Molly's a pafolgist" slurred Sherlock head dropping down again.

"Yes Shirley dear, she did my autopsy" then turning back to Molly "remember."

Everything about Irene made Molly want to leave as quickly as possible and curl up in her room. But Irene was here for Sherlock and seeing her in his robe did something too her she wasn't going to put up with her. Irene was the sort of girl that killed her confidence in the first place; she wasn't going to be walked over by these types of women anymore.

"Ms Adler I am sorry to say that Sherlock is not interested in going to 'dinner' with you, so you shall have to find someone else"

"Now Ms Hooper was that an offer, do you want dinner with me, can you handle it."

"No unfortunately for you I was not suggesting that, now this is not my flat but it is Sherlock's and Johns" she said while wafting her hand in John's general direction. "Now Sherlock is drunk out of his mind so you can't ask him, but John also doesn't want you here I'm sure so please leave now."

"What is this? Has Miss Molly found a back bone?"

"No Irene I have always had one it's just women like you who try and trample over it."

"Wow Sherlock I bet you have your hands full with this one, she's very feisty."

Both women turned again in the direction of Sherlock to see him sleeping soundly in his chair, face full of innocence which dampened molly's thoughts of slapping him.

"Umm were off I'm taking Mary home, bye" said John breaking the silence. Both Molly and Irene had forgotten he was even there.

"Hmm bye" muttered the pair.

It wasn't until they heard the front door close that Irene spoke again.

"Molly all I came for was the dinner that I have been promised and I was so very hungry" she spoke seductively, again running her fingers down Molly's cheek and gazing into her eyes.

"It's 12:30, what a funny time for dinner."

"Well when you think about it it's not that funny at all."

"I'm sorry Irene but Sherlock is now in a relationship so he doesn't have the time to have dinner with you no matter of the time or how hungry you are feeling, so you can retract your claws and go and find someone else's boyfriend to steal because you sure as hell can't have mine."

"But dot you think that Sherlock may actually be better with me, let's be honest molly I am a better match and you know it."

"No Irene I do not think you are a better match, in fact you have already been turned down by him. Yes he has told me how you tried your best, he got what he wanted from you and he wouldn't listen to you. Yes you drugged him but it still didn't work did it. Irene you may be prettier and smarter than me but at the end of the day you lost. "

"But have you won?"

"No I am not pretending I have, yet I am the one enjoying meals out with him I am the one that can come to him and I am the one he kisses at night. But you Irene are committed to skulking about and sneaking into his flat, what on the off chance that he will decide you really are the woman for him."

"That may be true but do you really expect to be able to keep him, do you think he will stay with you? No he will grow bored of you and leave you behind whimpering in the corner."

"Yes Irene you are entirely true in that, he could easily just wake up and dump me but at the end of the day he has at least given me a chance he has let me into his world in ways you can only dream of. I wouldn't be surprised if he did and yes it would crush me and I would be alone again, but I would know that I was given the chance one that you never got.

"Well now Molly I am a little disappointed, you don't have much confidence. Really I think Sherlock would be better off with me and I think that you should give up Molly, I always get what I want in the end."

"Sounds like spoilt brat syndrome to me, Irene you aren't wanted here please leave, now" asserted Molly.

Irene simply shrugged the robe of her shoulders letting it pool around her feet before stepping out of it and then walking back into Sherlock's bedroom where she collected her clothes and then left the flat.

"Good bye Ms Hooper and good luck you will need it" stated Irene before giving Molly a menacing stare and leaving the flat.

Molly walked over to Sherlock still in shock from Irene's visit, she was also chuffed with herself she had once again stood up to her demons and come out on top. Soon enough people would start realising that mousy little Molly isn't so mousy at all.

* * *

Sherlock lay sleeping in his chair but Molly needed to get him into his bed, he would be in a bad enough state as it is without having a bad back and a sore neck as well. Molly bent down and shook him gently.

"Sherlock, wake up."

"Molllly its youuuuu" exclaimed Sherlock as he opened his eyes.

"Yes Sherlock now I need to get you to bed."

"Well watt a nice way of putin it."

"No Sherlock I don't mean that, you need to sleep or you will have an even worse hangover in the morning."

"Molly purleese sleep wiv me."

"Sherlock…"

"No I didn't mean that, don't leave me."

"Ok I will stay the night."

Molly had somehow managed to manoeuvre Sherlock into his room and onto his bed where she proceeded to strip him out of his shirt and trousers and then put him into bed. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked even when his face was lolling about. Ohh god what would she do if he left her: she thought quietly to herself.

Molly changed into one of Sherlock's t-shirts, went and swilled her mouth out with mouth wash and finally lay in bed next to drunken Sherlock. To Molly's surprise he didn't make any more advances at her instead he simply wrapped his arms around her and curled up while sleep took him once again.

* * *

**Well that's the next one, for all you who were worrying molly isn't going down with put a fight. Next chapter we are going to experience hung over Sherlock. :)**

**I hope you are all enjoying it any more tips or suggestions are welcome but I think I know where the next chapter is going anyways. The reviews are great and I am thanking everyone for them.**

**I think I am only going to take this story until 10 – 12 chapters I'm not sure, I don't want it to drag on.**

**But thanks to everyone who has read it, it does mean the world – Kat.**


	9. Lies, all lies

At 11 o'clock Sherlock woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone then when he tried to stand up he felt like someone had smashed his head with a sledge hammer. Sherlock sat for a couple of minutes trying to piece together last night he could remember the meal and then going to a bar. But he couldn't remember past that. Molly had obviously brought him home and staid the night as one of his t-shirts was folded on the chair and it had not been there yesterday morning.

Sherlock scanned the room looking for clues, as he looked at his cabinet by his bed he saw a note, a glass of orange juice and a pack of paracetamols. He drank the juice and took 3 tablets, which was maybe a little excessive but he needed to shift this head ache. He opened the note and realised almost immediately that it was from Molly, her handwriting was very distinctive all curly and rounded but not to excessive.

_Sherlock, _

_I've been called into Bart's and you were asleep I didn't want to wake you. I hope your head isn't too bad and I've left out orange juice and tablets for you they should help. Don't go running around London until you feel better otherwise you will just get worse._

_Molly _

Sherlock couldn't help but notice that Molly hadn't finished in her usual style, she would normally sign 'love Molly x', after thinking about this a little longer Sherlock just decided that it would be because she was in a rush to leave it had to be that. Bye 12 Sherlock had gathered up enough strength to get him to his chair in the sitting room, he then sent Mrs Hudson a text with instructions for her to bring up a cup of tea, she responded with the usual _'not your housekeeper' _but still brought up his request, she did however leave almost immediately as she had some cakes in the oven leaving Sherlock alone once again.

At 3 o'clock John turned up after staying at Marys overnight, it was clear that he wasn't hung over not really a surprise as he had drank less and his body was more used to drinking. John noticed Sherlock slumped on the chair knowing full well how much Sherlock had drunken the night before; he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's distress. John made both Sherlock and himself a strong cup of coffee sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock's and began to gloat before remembering what he needed to ask him.

"So what do you remember from last night Sherlock?"

"Well we went to a bar and Mary proposed a silly game which I was not so average at and I ended up intoxicated. Molly brought me back here and you must have gone to Marys."

"Wow you don't remember that much then? Sherlock we all came back here then I left Molly here while I took Mary home where I subsequently ended up staying."

"Hmm well I'm sure it was a good night then."

"Umm Sherlock how is Molly this morning?"

"I don't know she had left when I woke up but she did leave a note saying that Bart's had called her in. why do you ask?"

"Well Sherlock, Irene Adler was here, in your robe I might add."

"Here as in here, here? Baker Street? In my robe as in the one I wear?"

"You really don't function well on a hangover do you Sherlock? Yes she was here, here and in this flat in the robe that you do wear. Your blue one to be precise."

"Well John it seems we are both intellectually balanced for the time being. More importantly did Molly see Irene?"

"No Sherlock I think you are even slower than me at the moment. Yes she did see her I mean she was hard to miss sauntering about like she owned the place, that is why I asked you before 'how's Molly'.

"Ohh crap, what happened what did Irene do?"

"Well when I left, I think Molly was actually trying to kick Irene out and…" John would have carried on talking but Sherlock cut him off.

"What do you mean left?"

"Come on Sherlock even for a hung over you that is a stupid question. It means I got up and walked out of the door away from Baker Street."

"Yes John I know what 'left' means what I don't understand is why? Why would you leave Molly in a room with Irene Adler who is a well-known dominatrix and will gladly drug anyone that stands in her way? What are you a fool?"

"Now calm down Sherlock, I had to take Mary home and Molly seemed ok in the situation, I wasn't thinking straight I was drunk too remember and anyways she is your girlfriend it is also up to you to keep her away from the people you attract."

"Yes well she was probably putting a front of and has now been poisoned by Irene's words, it was your girlfriend who imposed the game and I do not back out of a challenge as you know full well." Sherlock had now begun pacing as if finding energy from deep inside that he was able to bypass his hangover. "John we have to go to Bart's now!"

After watching Sherlock leap across the room to retrieve his coat and scarf then dive out of the room and down the stairs, John immediately followed suit. Bye the time John was downstairs Sherlock was already in a cab, 'how the hell can he get them so fast?' John wondered idly whilst getting in to join his friend.

After shouting the directions at the cabbie and instructing him to hurry Sherlock finally turned to John.

"John what can I do if Molly decides to leave me because of something Irene has said?"

"Don't worry Sherlock I don't think it will come to that."

Sherlock didn't reply back to John he was too busy thinking about all the scenario's that could happen in a couple of minute's time. When the cab stopped he leapt out immediately whilst trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head and partly thinking that he will never drink again when Molly is around, too much to risk if he loses his inhibitions or even his ability to reason. As he marched down them ohh so familiar corridors a bit of panic began to set in, this explained why her note was so cold this morning. He then burst through the doors into Molly's morgue frightening her in the process and causing her to spin around from the body that she was just about to open.

"Molly whatever Irene said is a lie, don't believe her please."

"Ahh Sherlock what a surprise how are you feeling?"

"Molly that's not important at the moment" then he came around and grabbed Molly bye her hips looking down at her shocked face, "whatever Irene said last night you have to believe me it is a lie."

"Ohh you remember her being there then?"

"No John just informed me. What did she say to you Molly?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember really you had drunk a huge amount and fell asleep almost as soon as you sat down. Although I have to say some of the things that you say when your drunk is hilarious."

"Why are you avoiding the question? Did she hurt you that bad?"

"Sherlock she didn't hurt me believe me she tried, but I just told her to leave and eventually she did."

"You got Irene to leave?"

"Yes I did, why are you so shocked by that?"

"Well it's you Molly, you don't really do confrontation."

"I do sometimes; remember I did stand up to you?"

"You really are a remarkable woman Ms Hooper" with that Sherlock bent down and kissed Molly. After seeing this John muttered that he was off to find Mary leaving the pair alone. After a few seconds he suddenly pulled apart causing Molly to gasp in surprise, "what do you mean she tried to hurt you, what did she say?"

"Well she started off by making a pass at me then when I knocked her back she told me that she was the woman for you and that I should back down" said Molly, now beginning to look sad and distant as she remembered the painful memory.

"Well it's not at all true everything she said is a lie."

Molly now pushed Sherlock into the wall and began kissing him lightly.

"So her being smarter than me?" murmured Molly against Sherlock's mouth.

"Lie" responded Sherlock.

"Her being prettier than me?"

"Big lie."

"You getting bored of me?"

"Huge lie, how on earth could I ever get bored of someone as surprising and fantastic as you?"

Each bit of speech interrupting the light kisses, then with this final statement they both began kissing passionately, hands roaming everywhere. Eventually Molly pulled apart breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.

"Stop Sherlock were in the morgue."

"So?"

"So, I have work to do. I will drop by Baker Street tonight when my shift is over and since you are feeling better you probably have criminals to catch." And with that Molly walked back over to Mr Harrison's body and began to work.

"You better had" threatened Sherlock before swatting Molly playfully on the bum and then stalking out of the morgue.

* * *

Sherlock went straight out of St Bart's not bothering to find John and sent Irene Adler a text.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the little café on Smith's Street in 5 minutes. – SH_

Not even waiting for a reply he strode of in the direction of the café.

* * *

**There we go another chapter done. Oooh Sherlock is now angry with Irene. My idea of hung over Sherlock is just him with a normal brain like everyone else where he can't make these crazy deductions.**

**Can I ask if anyone knows the names of some truly great sherlolly fanfics of any rating can you send me them either in a review or a pm. I have read quite a few now but any that are pretty old so haven't come up in the recent list will be appreciated :D thanks.**

**Thanks for the millionth time for the reviews it does put a smile on my face whenever I get a new one so please keep them coming in any criticism or praise is welcome – Kat.**


	10. Bloody jewellers

Sherlock was sat waiting in the café when Irene turned up; she had a blonde pixie cropped wig on that in Sherlock's opinion looked ridiculous. She was also wearing a long trench coat and little red pumps that were very 'un Irene'.

"So Sherlock dear what can I do for you? How's the head?"

"It's fine Irene" said Sherlock through gritted teeth, disgusted that she had seen him when he was intoxicated. "What I want to know is why are you hassling Molly?"

"Now, now I don't think I would call it hassling. What did she say?" purred Irene.

"Molly didn't say anything. John said that you had stopped by, intent on seeing me by his account."

"Well Sherlock you can't argue, I am a more suitable partner for you."

"How did you come by that assumption Irene?"

"Well I as so much more similar to you, I have the intellect, the grace, the beauty and the general stance that you are looking for in a compatible relationship. What does this… Molly have?"

"Never ever put Molly down Irene she is more than you in so many ways."

"How exactly?"

"Well for starters she doesn't have to take her clothes off to make an impression unlike you. She uses her mind."

"Dull." Stated Irene. "Anyways I recall Sherlock it has been years since you met the pathologist. She can't have made that good of an impression, with her- mind." In a now more mocking tone.

"Yes that may be true. But know I have seen Molly for who she truly is. I can trust her completely, I have even put my life in her hands and she did not disappoint. She is a thing of beauty, intelligence and grace, you may fail to see that but I do not."

"Well Sherlock I can only think that your mind has been addled by some drug. You used to be strong and shun the company of such desperate women. Are you telling me that you will settle for the young pathologist when a whole other world is before you?"

"She is my world"

"That's a very bold statement there; I would almost think you have feelings for her. You really have mellowed in your old age haven't you sherly dear"

"No I haven't Irene, I still enjoy the thrill of the chase but I have come to realise that there is bigger and better things out there waiting for me. I have also realised that love is not always a disadvantage, it only is when you try and love someone who is conniving like you."

"What exactly happened during your time as a dead man, did you sustain a pretty hefty blow to the head?"

"No. all that time fighting Moriartys men made me realise what I want in life, what is important to me."

"And Molly is such a person? Do you think that she will be enough to satisfy you? What happens when you get bored Sherlock? You will grow tired off her and soon enough you will come back to me with your tail between your legs telling me how right I was."

"Unfortunately that will not be the case Irene."

"Well Sherlock you have come here without letting the misses no, what may we deduce from this?"

"Irene back off, leave Molly alone and leave me alone, go and scamper off to whatever sawded little hole you came from. I saved your life remember next time you may not be so lucky." Irene could see Sherlock visibly grow angrier as the conversation progressed and then with this final statement he stood up and strode out of the little café. Irene was left speechless, she had never seen Sherlock defend anyone this much.

As Sherlock left the coffee shop he felt certain that she would not pursue him and that she would now leave the country.

* * *

Six months on and Sherlock was proved right, Irene hadn't come back and both him and Molly were content. She had moved into 221B officially 3 weeks ago, although she had been spending most of her time there anyway that they didn't really notice a difference. John had left Baker Street and had moved in with Mary. But both couples bumped into each other regularly and would often go to dinner together. John and Sherlock continued working on cases together and altogether life had a very simple quality to it.

Tonight however Molly was expecting a quiet night in; Sherlock had received a case of the upmost importance that he had to cancel their double date with John and Mary. Molly was used to the fact that Sherlock would blow off their dates whenever he got a case but whenever he did it still caused a pang of hurt inside her. She could hear a witchy voice in her head saying that 'off course he prefers the dead to you'. She always pushed that aside and then enjoy the time that they did get together.

But for now Molly just concentrated on getting through the huge amount of paperwork for the day. She had been neglecting it for the last few weeks as mysteriously whenever she forced herself to start Sherlock would come in and distract her. As a result she had a pile that as threatening to topple over due to its carless placement on her desk.

"Why is it always the paperwork that needs done?" murmured Molly to herself, whist picking up her pen.

* * *

Sherlock was not chasing criminals through the streets of London as Molly thought. He was in fact wondering from jewellers to jewellers in the search of the perfect ring. So far however he had been unsuccessful, money wasn't the issue as Sherlock had the promise Mycroft made to him a number of years ago. Both brothers doubted they would ever marry so Mycroft said he would buy Sherlock to most ridiculously expensive wedding ring if the day should ever arise, expecting that it wouldn't.

The problem was Molly. He wanted to please her and pick something out that she would like. He was positive that she would want something simple, she hated over the top things and would not appreciate the ring being too expensive. She was also a very practical person she worked with her hands so it has to be durable. He wanted to get her silver not gold in colour as Molly always seemed to prefer silver jewellery especially since he pointed out that it goes better with her skin tone. But it was deciding what colour stone to select that presented the biggest challenge. Whenever he had asked her what her favourite colour was she would just say that she couldn't possibly pick a favourite as it all depended what mood she was in.

John had known Sherlock's intentions from the start, as it was imperative that molly thought he was on a case so that he could get it all done. But he didn't actually phone John up until he had just been through the 3rd jewellers and still couldn't find the perfect ring. As John joined him he explained his predicament but after the next four shops it proved John was as useless as he was. As Sherlock was walking down the street deciding that he would have to widen his search tomorrow and feeling slightly disappointed that he would have to wait another day before asking her, he passed a small independent jewellers. In the window he saw the perfect ring it was a white gold band with a blue sapphire in the centre flanked on each side with a small diamond. He thought it looked elegant yet not extreme, all that and John approved.

He bought the ring and said good bye to John as he left to get the rest of the things he would need. Tonight he would make this special, special for Molly's sake.

* * *

**Well here we are I thought this was going to be the last one but I am actually going to do another after this to finish it all off. **

**I haven't written in ages, I didn't realise how long it had been. You know what it is like when you begin to procrastinate. I will get the last chapter up sometime soon!**

**(Just a quick response to the guest who reviewed, thanks for the criticism I have tried to take it in and do better. But your comment about the dress, I said the lipstick was red not the dress believe me I have watched it enough to know :). And also I don't know what forever 21 is so I can't make a comment on that, I just put molly in what I think she would wear.)**

**Ohh what a week, after that teaser trailer (the feels!)**

**Then the 12****th**** doctor being announced, personally I think peter** **is great and perfect for the role. **

**Another plea for people to review I do love reading them and thanks to all the reviewers so far :). – Kat. **


	11. The Proposal

Sherlock got back to the flat and began setting things up. With the delay in finding a suitable engagement ring and then getting the other pieces for tonight he was running behind schedule. So he decided to send Molly a text to delay her.

_Don't come home. I am busy with the case – SH_

Molly was just finishing up with the paperwork and was now thinking about home when she heard her phone make a light ding in her bag. When she retrieved it and read the message her smile of seeing it from Sherlock turned to a slight frown.

'He's never kept me out of the flat before, why doesn't he want me?' Molly thought quietly to herself then suddenly it dawned on her. "Ohh crap he's in trouble, he's hurt" this time saying it out-loud. She tried to quell her nerves as she text him back.

_Do you need any help x – MH _

Then after a second her phone dinged in her hand.

_No. – SH_

This response did nothing to quench the worry that was blossoming through her. She ran through many situations of what trouble he was in, each ending with the death of Sherlock.

"No Molly he doesn't want you home, if he needed help or was in trouble he would call. Anyways what murderer would let him text you." Again she spoke out-loud in an attempt to convince herself.

As she pulled out a body and began opening it up. Banishing all thoughts of Sherlock as she got lost in finding out the COD time slipped by. The corpse took forty five minutes to process and then by the time she had filled in the appropriate paperwork the clock read 5:15. It had been one hour and fifteen minutes since Sherlock had text her and there was no more outstanding bodies to do. The nightshift pathologist Harry had come and was already starting his bodies.

"Hey Harry, I'm done now is there anything you want help with?" questioned molly.

Harry was well used to Molly staying later than her hours so it wasn't a surprise to see her half way through another body when he came into work.

"No you're ok, go home Molly and put your feet up. You deserve a relaxing night. Unless there is something else keeping you here that isn't the bodies" he joked. "But really Molly this isn't the place to be exploring that avenue."

Harry was younger than Molly by 5 years but it didn't stop him making passes at her frequently. She would always knock him back and she had done ever since he started. Molly never thought it would be a good idea to take him up on one of his offers. Even now that she was dating Sherlock and he knew he would still ask her out but now it had evolved into an old joke between them as they would part company.

"Well I didn't quite mean that" she said whilst suppressing a giggle.

"It doesn't mean you don't want it." He joked whilst putting on a false accent that made him sound all breathy and deep.

"Well if that is all I should be off now, I'll see you tomorrow night." Molly spoke whilst turning towards the door.

"I'll be counting down the hours" he called after her.

All he got in reply was the sound off Molly's laughter bouncing down the hallway.

Once Molly was outside she hailed a cab and headed for Baker Street. It didn't matter how hard she tried she could never seem to get a cab like Sherlock could. He would raise his hand and one would be there with in an instant. She just didn't have that knack in fact she doubted that anybody in London had. It took her several minutes of waving her hand to get a cabbies attention.

* * *

As she climbed up the steps of 221B she suddenly remembered that she was told to stay away. That had been a while back now but when it came to Sherlock she couldn't predict anything. Instead of running out the door and waiting for him to text her with the all clear, she decided to listen for any signs of a struggle or meeting. Then when she heard only the scuffle of Sherlock's light tread and then a string of swear words curiosity took over so she carried on her assent up the stairs.

As she opened the door she barely got through the door when Sherlock was by her side and gently pushing her out again.

"I told you not to come home Molly" said Sherlock whilst clutching his index finger.

"Well I am sorry but I was done at the morgue, why don't you want me here anyway?" she tried to cover the hurt that was threatening to take over her voice.

"I am busy with a case; you will not be of any use and may even hinder my progress."

"Well there no need to be rude about it" Molly was well used to Sherlock's tantrums so she tried not to get upset by his tone as she used to. It was at this point that she noticed his finger. "Sherlock what is wrong with your finger?"

"Nothing, what would make you say that?" He said in a more defensive tone.

"You are clutching it and I heard you swearing before you have obviously hurt it, come on let's get it sorted out." Then as she grabbed his hand she saw that it was a burn. "Let me guess playing with your Bunsen burner again?" She began to drag Sherlock into the flat, when he stilled and then turned to her.

"Umm no its fine" then seeing that she carried on towards the flat, "don't go in there Molly." but only half-heartedly as he saw her ignoring his pleas.

"Sherlock you need burn cream on that finger, why don't you want me in here anyways?" As she stepped over the threshold, what lay before her made her drop his hand and all thoughts of his burn left her mind. "Ohh" was all that she could say.

* * *

221B was covered in an array of candles each placed to light up parts of the flat. The candles were giving of a glow but also left an apple scent wafting through the air. There was a bouquet of her favourite flowers on the mantel piece. The fire was also lit and with that and the candles the whole room gave off a toasty warm feel that invited you in. As she walked further into the flat she could see the kitchen, where all traces of his on-going experiments had been cleaned away. Instead of the test tubes microscope and Bunsen burner the table was laid with plate's cutlery and a candle, small and romantic.

Molly once again spun and stared at Sherlock, noticing his face full of tension. Her face was full of bewilderment and wonder. She tried to speak but was lost for words and could only ask one.

"How?"

"Well I know that you have been having a tough time of it lately. You have been busy at work again so I thought that it was high time I made a romantic gesture. I have been with you for a good number of months now and I have easily been able to ascertain your favourite flowers and your favourite scent. I thought you would like it." Then as if unsure he continued, "you do like it don't you?"

"Off course I do Sherlock it is beautiful." she stuttered after a moment's pause, still trying to drink it all in.

Molly could see the tension visibly drop from his shoulders as he got her approval. She remembered her purpose for going into the flat and went straight into the kitchen admiring the scene all around her. She couldn't help but feeling like a giddy school child 'he has done this for me, no one else me' she thought. When she retrieved the first aid box from under the kitchen sink she saw what looked like a meal in progress.

"Sherlock are you trying to cook?" Molly spoke whilst applying burn cream and then a plaster.

"Yes I thought you would prefer the homemade touch."

"You do realise that the mince is burning right?"

"What!" Bursted Sherlock as he ran over to check the stove.

"Don't worry go and sit I will finish this."

"No molly not tonight. Tonight you are the one to sit down, now let me take you coat and bag." At that moment Molly realised that she was still in her coat and work clothes. As she handed him her coat she felt the overwhelming urge to have a shower.

"Well I'm going to go for a shower, I will be back soon." With that she gave him a light peck on the cheek and headed down towards their bedroom.

As Sherlock saw her disappear down the hallway he quickly threw her coat and bag onto the hook. Then grabbed his phone ready to initiate plan B.

_I will need the extra after all; I will come and collect it now. – SH_

After sending the text and clearing away the burnt concoction at the bottom of the pan he listened for the shower. Upon hearing it, giving him the certainty that Molly was in the shower, he fled downstairs to 221A.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson you're a life saver" Sherlock said whilst holding the two plates of spagbowl.

"Don't worry dear, try not to be so nervous." The old woman replied.

"Well I now know who to come to for first rate emergency food."

"Not your house keeper, next time you're on your own."

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at the words that he had heard her say so often. As he made his way back upstairs he felt excitement blossoming up through him.

Mrs Hudson couldn't help but notice the change in him. Not just since his faked suicide but since he has been with Molly. She had always approved of Molly even though her jokes were a bit grim. Sherlock now joked more himself and was more open to people also his manners had vastly improved. He had always been polite to her but now he was polite to the others. She smiled as she shut the door.

* * *

When Molly appeared back in the living room only 10 minutes later she had dried her hair and even put a dress on. Sherlock recognised it to be that same dress that she had worn on their first proper date many months ago. The purple that matched his shirt so well.

Molly took note of the two plates of spagbowl that were in the oven as she came over to Sherlock.

"How was your shower?" Asked Sherlock whilst handing Molly a glass of wine.

"Lovely, thank you." She said, accepting the glass.

"You look gorgeous by the way."

"And you don't look bad yourself. I thought that I better get dressed up a bit after you have gone to all this trouble."

"You would look good in rags, since you insist on wearing them to work you would have been fine." Joked Sherlock, causing Molly to frown with mock disgust. "Now shall we sit" he said whilst gesturing towards the two chairs.

As Molly sat down Sherlock retrieved the two plates from the oven and placed them on the placemats.

"Careful Molly they are hot."

"Hmmm" Molly murmured. "So you got control of the cooker then?"

"Yes, basic skills really. It was very simple." He said whilst sitting down opposite her.

"So from now on you will be doing the cooking then?"

"Well no, I have better things to do. Anyways I wouldent want to take that privilege from you."

"Yes I'm sure. But it is delicious."

"Thank you Molly." She could hear the pride in his voice.

"So did you thank Mrs Hudson or should I?"

"How did you know?" Sherlock said, genuinely surprised.

"Well before I left for the shower the mince was destroyed. I was only gone for fifteen minutes so that is just about enough time to clear the old mince away and make more, at a push. But it wouldn't be as tender and you would be just dishing it out of the pan not from the plates that you have had waiting in the oven to keep warm. Finally, I know for certain that you are a terrible cook and wouldn't be able to make something this good. So it was undoubtedly the work of Mrs Hudson."

Sherlock sat there with an open mouth then his eyes flashed with desire.

"Have I ever told you that you sound hot when you do that?" Sherlock said this causing Molly to swell with pride and happiness.

As they ate their meal they carried on the small talk. Molly noticed that Sherlock was being extra attentive to her, listening to what she said and actually showing an interest.

After their meal they both moved to the living room and sat on the chairs. It was at this point that Sherlock got off his chair and knelt down next to Molly. She gasped in surprise when she saw Sherlock pick a velvet ring box off the mantel piece.

"Molly you are smart, you are kind, gentle and beautiful. I don't know what I have done to get you to love me. I am not an easy man to live with, I do not deserve you. I ignored you for years yet you stood by me. When I was at my darkest you brought me into the light, you saved me Molly Hooper." At this point he could see Molly beginning to cry. But he took this as a good sign since she was also smiling. "You told me a long time ago that I 'always say such horrible things' and that I had hurt you 'once too often'. Well since the day that you stood up to me in the morgue I hope that I have done enough to win back your affection to make up for all of the stuff that I have done."

Sherlock opened the box and showed the ring to Molly. Who at this point had tears streaming down her face, but she also had the biggest smile on.

"You have saved me Molly and I don't know what I would do without you. Please will you do the great honour of marrying me?"

Molly cupped her mouth with both hands in shock.

"I think this is where you give me an answer. If it is the ring then I can get it changed. You will have to come with me because ring shopping is immensely tedious and I don't think I can go through it again."

It was at this Molly laughed again.

"Of course I will. I love you. Yes. I will marry you." said Molly managing to sputter out the answer.

Sherlock bent forward and gave Molly a gentle kiss on her tear stained lips. Then he plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Where fortunately it fit, but when he thought about it, deducing her ring size was the easiest part of picking the ring.

"The ring is gorgeous by the way." She smiled and subsequently so did Sherlock.

"Yes well it is a sapphire stone. Which is a natural found gem and is strong so it should stand up to the wear and tear of everyday life? Also I choose the colour blue because it is a good colour and suits you plus it will go with most of the things you wear. The band is white gold as I know that you like it and it goes well with your skin tone."

"Have I ever told you that you sound hot when you do that?" She said mimicking Sherlock's voice from before.

"Well I do believe you have, actually."

As Molly stared at her ring she had a thought.

"Sherlock are you sure about this. I mean we haven't even been together for a year."

"Getting cold feet already?" He said trying to disguise his worry. "But you forget Molly I have known you years."

"Well I guess so. But my feet are still toasty thanks." Then another thought struck her. "Sherlock you always said that we weren't a conventional couple and that we don't do things like other couples. Plus you despise weddings as I quote, 'what's the point of a useless piece of paper it means nothing'. So what made you change your mind?"

"Ohh just having a chat with an old friend. It made me realise exactly what I want in life." Then he came right up to Molly's ear as he said the next word in a deep tone that was barely audible, yet tickled her ear. "You, Molly Hooper."

"In that case" Molly spoke quietly then turned into Sherlock pulling him into a kiss that then deepened with every moment.

As they broke for air Sherlock spoke softly.

"I had planned playing you a piece on the violin. I wrote it specifically for you. But that can wait until tomorrow."

And with that final comment Sherlock picked Molly up and carried her through to the bedroom.

* * *

**There it is everyone, the story is now finished. I have loved writing it and hopefully you guys have enjoyed reading it. This chapter is longer than the rest but I was writing it and it kinda went on this long.**

**I want to thank you all again for reading it, favourite'ing it, following it and reviewing it. So I would like to thank you all, here is a shout out to all the reviewers, NicoleJacobs, magicstrikes, hakanii-chan, almightyswot, constanceboniful, mimichamp, ohlove103, renaissancebooklover108, sammykatz, rocking the redhead, bazingal, zora arian, crooney83, ambur, nnildred, shimmeringwater, starship221bbagend, anon(guest), bb(guest), angelofmusichidenolonger. Thanks.**

**Also a quick work to SammyKatz (answering the review): yes I have seen him in many shows he is a great actor especially in 'The Thick of It'. Donna is my favourite companion! Weird huh.**

**Well I will see you soon hopefully on another fic :) – Kat.**


End file.
